Lithium-sulfur (Li—S) batteries have the potential to deliver exceptional energy density with its high theoretical specific capacity of sulfur (1675 mAh/g) and the energy density of Li—S chemistry (2500 Wh/kg), while maintaining its cost-competitiveness due to the abundancy of sulfur and its non-toxicity. Despite its promised high theoretical capacity, practical application of sulfur-based batteries remains a challenge due to their low utilization and capacity fading. The present invention provides electrodes with higher sulfur loadings and areal capacities compared to those previously known in the art, which are prepared by simple methods as described herein.